Hong Kong Revolution
by PhantasmalEminence
Summary: Feeling sorry for England's new colony, America decides to take Hong Kong under his wing and help him stage a revolution against the British man. However, like all his plans, it never goes right. Implied Tea Family, mainly Iggy and Hong Kong.


**Authors note:** I found this unfinished story in my flash drive, and decided to finish writing it. It's nothing much, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. It's a little different from my usual stories. It can be implied tea family.

* * *

As the carriage approached his house, England quickly pulled out his umbrella and got out. The British skies were as gloomy as ever. His chauffer got out as well and helped England take the bags into his house. Both worked together until all the bags were taken care of.

"Thank you for the help," England said, shaking his chauffer's hand and paying him for the ride and help.

"Not a problem. It's always my pleasure serving you," the chauffer said as he tilted his hat and drove off.

England walked back into his house to take in his surroundings. He had not been home in decades. The house was still nicely taken care of as his maids did a wonderful job at it. Before walking any further, England looked behind him to make sure the colony he won had come inside. There was no trace of him. England walked back onto his porch and saw the child standing in the rain. England huffed in frustration. The boy refused to talk to him the entire way to England, and now he was still being stubborn.

"Come on in," England said, holding his hand out to the boy. The boy did not even look up at him. England scooped the boy up in his arms and walked him back to the house. "You'll get sick out here. Let's go inside and dry you off. I'll have a bath prepared for you."

England put the boy down and went to prepare a bath for him. The boy continued to stare outside the window. The British man sighed and proceeded to the bathroom. He could not expect the boy to warm up to him as he more or less kidnapped the poor child. The child had not wanted to come with him. He struggled, kicked, and went as far has biting England.

"I'm the biggest jerk in the world," England said to himself, remembering every country he had invaded. His memory went to the heartbroken look on China's face and how much the boy cried. He shook his head. He could not remember that now. He could not be soft.

As the bathtub filled up with warm water, England went back downstairs to grab his new colony. Still, the young one remained at the window.

"Hey, your bath is ready. Come on. I shall clean you up," England said, picking the boy up and carrying him upstairs. He helped the child out of his clothes and began to wash him. "So, I heard your name was Hong Kong, is that right?"

Hong Kong did not respond or even look up. In fact, if England did not know any better, he would have thought the child did not hear him. Still, he had to be patient. After everything that has happened, expecting Hong Kong to welcome him with open arms was a fantasy too ridiculous for even England. Sighing, he put the child in the tub and began scrubbing his skin without another word. He was running out of things to say to his new colony. Once the bath was done, England tucked the boy in bed and proceeded to go to his study and get some work done.

Before he could even make it to the stairs, an ear piercing shriek came from Hong Kong's room. England quickly turned around and sprinted to the room he just left. When he walked in, Hong Kong was nowhere in sight. Panicking, England waved his candle around the room, hoping for a clue of what happened to the boy? Did someone kidnap him? Where the fairies bothering him? A soft sob brought England out of his thoughts, and he looked under the bed. Hong Kong had a blanket over his head, trembling heavily.

"Aw what's the matter?" England said as he gently pulled the colony out from under the bed. The child did not answer and continued to sob. If he was not going to tell, England had to come to a conclusion on his own.

His only clue was that he began screaming when England left the room. Nobody had kidnapped him so the other option was that the fairies were being mischievous. But could the boy even see them? One was tap dancing on his head at the very moment, and he did not seem to respond. What happened when he left the room? The child did not like him so his leaving probably was not the thing that caused crying. Perhaps he was afraid of something. It could not have been supernatural since the child could not see any of that. Suddenly, it clicked. The room became dark as soon as England left, taking the candle with him.

"I'll keep this candle burning in here for you, okay?" England said, tucking Hong Kong back in. He leaned in to kiss the child on the forehead, but he turned his head, refusing the kiss. England sighed sadly before exiting the room.

The next morning, America graced England with his presence.

"Good morning, England!" America shouted as he burst through the door. "How was your first night with the little dude?"

"Do you ever bother to knock?" England greeted back. "And it was fine. He isn't very warm towards me, but that is to be expected."

"Well duh. You kinda beat the crap out of his mother and ripped him from her," America said bluntly.

England glared at him, and took a sip of his tea before replying, "Why don't go play with him? Surly he must get lonely with nobody he's willing to talk to."

America excitedly ran upstairs to play with the new colony. He had never seen a child nation before, and this also meant that he was no longer the youngest. As he burst through Hong Kong's room, his eyes scanned around and he grabbed the young boy upon having him in sight.

"Hello there!" America yelled, ruffling Hong Kong's hair. "How are you?"

Hong Kong squirmed in America's grasp. He tried to pull America's arm away from his chest, but to no avail.

"I'm not letting go until you talk to me," America said in response to his struggle.

"You were there!" Hong Kong shouted. "You were on England's side! You got in on the fun!"

Upon hearing this, America dropped the boy. He was astonished that the child spoke English, but did not think to ask him about it as he was processing what the kid just said. He was there. He was carving chunks out of China and claiming her land for himself.

"So I was. Look, I'm really sorry about that. But, that's just something we gotta do. You know?"

The new colony turned away from America, unable to see it from his point of view. Feeling bad, America decided to help the small child get back at England.

"Hey, do you…hate England?" America asked slyly.

"Yes. And I hate you too," Hong Kong replied grouchily.

Ignoring the last part, America grabbed the Chinese boy's hands and pulled him up. "Then I shall take you under my wing! I will show you the art of rebellion!"

"Rebellion?"

"Yes! Rebellion!" America shouted triumphantly, "By the time we're through, England will hate you so much he'll ship you right back to China! Better yet, you can be your own nation! No one can tell you what to do. Well, um…except your boss."

Hong Kong looked thoughtful. He did not know what to think of this. In fact, he was not familiar with rebellions. However, the thought of making England so mad that he no longer wanted to keep him was an offer too good to turn down. He nodded his head and shook America's hand, sealing the agreement to revolt against England.

America grinned as he dressed Hong Kong up in Native American clothing. This feeling was too nostalgic. It was his first big action of protest. Now, he got to pass it onto a new student.

"What is this attire?" Hong Kong asked in both wonder and irritation.

"It's a disguise! What you will do now is dump England's tea into the harbor."

"But that'll waste good tea," Hong Kong being a tea lover himself expressed reluctance to throw such good flavors into the water.

"That's the point! England loves his tea so he will be furious with you!" America yelled excitedly.

"Okay…I'll trust what you say."

Once at the harbor, America and Hong Kong hide themselves until England was in sight. Once they saw him, America shoved Hong Kong forward and watched as the little boy made less than believable Native American yells. But one thing America did not see coming was the speed in which Hong Kong ran. The kid was way too slow! England was going to catch him at that rate. Speaking of England, the British man had already taken off after Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong! What the hell are you doing?" England shouted, catching up to the boy really fast. America launched himself forward and grabbed the colony, sprinting farther ahead.

"Why are you so slow?" America shouted.

"Because I have stubby legs and this is as fast as I can run," Hong Kong replied, not even showing the slightest bit of fear despite nearly being caught. By the time he finished his sentence, America had reached the edge of the dock, and Hong Kong threw the tea into the sea.

"Woo! That was fun! I'll have to make a game out of this!" America shouted. England had then caught up, panting heavily. He seized Hong Kong's arm and dragged him back.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I was dumping your tea in the harbor," Hong Kong replied matter of factly.

"Why?" England interrogated, though he already had an idea seeing that America was also present.

"No reason. I just wanted to show you what I thought of you," Hong Kong answered.

"Well just so you know, that tea was something I imported from China. I thought you wanted a taste of home, so I practically got myself killed trying to get that person to send me tea."

If that bit of information was supposed to faze Hong Kong, it did not. His face looked as stoic as ever. Instead, the words that came out of his mouth were "It does not matter where the leaves were originally from. Any tea brewed by the likes of you is bound to taste bad."

England felt his chest tighten after hearing that. He huffed and walked away, unable to take anymore. In just that moment, he already two blows to his heart. One from America, and one from Hong Kong.

Instead of feeling bad for what he said, Hong Kong turned to his new mentor and asked, "What shall we do now? We need to make England angrier."

Thinking back to those days, America recalled that he mocked England and called him names like "redcoat" and "lobsterback". However, that was not going to do much now as England would likely brush it off. He needed to kick it up a notch.

"We are going to raid his closet and mark all his red garments with the words 'redcoat' and 'lobsterback'. That will make him really mad."

Hong Kong blinked in confusion. Compared to dumping the tea, that prank did not seem to be nearly as elaborate. But he would do as America said. After all, he must have done something right in order to gain independence.

When they arrived at England's house, America unlocked the door with a copy of the key he made, and they proceeded to the closet. They pulled out every article of clothing that was red and carved the insults into them.

"What the hell?" England shouted as he put a red jacket on. He turned towards America, who was giggling along with a still emotionless Hong Kong. "Do you little shits think this is funny? Whatever. I was getting tired of those clothes anyway!" With that, England stormed out.

It was still not good enough to get England to release his hold of Hong Kong. They needed to step it up for that was worse than the tea idea. America thought back to when he protested the taxes. He would tar and feather any tax collector. They would set a trap and make England look like a chicken!

"This is going to embarrass him so much!" America giggled, placing a bucket of tar on top of England's door. Hong Kong held a bag of marbles, ready to spill them on the floor. America looked at the bad of feathers that hung above the wall England was set to crash into.

The plan went smoothly as soon as the Englishman walked through the door. The bucket of tar fell on him, covering him from head to toe. As he stumbled forward, recovering from the initial stun he received upon being hit with the bucket, he slipped on the marbles Hong Kong spilled on the floor. That sent him flying towards the wall, where the feathers fell like snow and stuck to the tar. As soon as he sat up, Hong Kong walked up to him and placed a red glove on his head, and a yellow cone on his mouth.

"Now you look like what you are, a chicken," Hong Kong said, "You conquer countries by low means, hiding behind your fearsome name."

England pulled the glove and cone off himself. Instead of getting angry and yelling, he calmly pulled out a stuffed panda from his coat and handed it to Hong Kong.

"Huh?" Hong Kong said with widened eyes as he reached for the doll.

"I thought you would like something to remind you of her," England explained, "She made it for you when you were just a baby. I had her send it to you all the way from China since I did not want you to forget her."

"But you stole me! I thought you wanted me to forget her!"

"I know I did steal you. And I want to give you back. I never wanted to take you from her in the first place. But you see, there are circumstances that we have. Circumstances you do not quite understand yet. So until those circumstances change, you are stuck with me. Can we please try to get along?" England finished, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Hong Kong felt guilty for doing this. England was not a bad person after all. He had been patient with the child, despite constantly being rejected. He threw himself around his new caretaker and embraced him. It would be hard adjusting to this new life, but he would make it work. He will accept England as his other parent.

Seeing this as his perfect opportunity, America made a run for it. Normally, England would chase his former colony down and punish him, but that could wait until another day.

* * *

**Author's note:** Normally, I would have England mope a lot more about how America was recreating the American Revolution, but I did not want to turn this into a USUK story since it was about England and Hong Kong. Realistically though, I think England would have shown a much bigger reaction cause that's a sensitive topic for him. And America once again chooses to not read the atmosphere and be the silly goofball he is.


End file.
